godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bagan/2032
(Reiwa) |species = Ancient God |nicknames = God of Darkness Guardian of Fire |height = 150 meters |length = 165 meters |weight = 330,000 metric tons |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = Lynette Bautista (Telepathically linked) |allies = Lynette Bautista |enemies = Elias Mothra Battra Earth Defense Force |created = Unknown |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = Mothra vs. Bagan |latestappearance = Battra's Counterattack |suits = ReiwaBagan |roar = }} Bagan (バガン Bagan) is an ancient super kaiju created by Toho that made his official debut in the 1993 Godzilla game, Super Godzilla. While Bagan has never made an onscreen appearance until 2032, he is particularly well-known for his numerous planned but ultimately scrapped film roles. Name According to some publications, the original version of Bagan featured in the 1980 and 1983 drafts for Resurrection of Godzilla is named Bakan (バカン). The majority of official publications make no distinction in name between "Bakan" and "Bagan," and refer to the original 1980-1983 incarnation of the monster as Bagan. The reason for this name change is unknown. Design "Design A", stated to be Bagan's 'canonical design', has a vaguely Godzilla-like shape. It has taupe or black-colored and pinkish red armored skin, protruding structures from his shoulders and base of his tail with yellow orbs, yellow spikes on his jaw and elbows and running down his back, plus yellow nails, horns and tail fur. For both Godzilla Movie Studio Tour and in the Reiwa Series, the model was based on the "Design A" look, but with major differences in coloration: light gray and reddish-brown armored skin rougher than the "A"-type, dim gray chest, groin, and knee skin, taupe horns and spikes, spikes at the tip of the tail in place of hair or scythes, and purple shoulder orbs. Origins In Mothra vs. Bagan, he was an ancient creature that destroyed the world's forests and also attacked the Elias like Battra. He was sealed away in the mountains of China long ago by Mothra, but was unleashed due to global warming in the present day. However, the actual film shows that Bagan was awakened after Lynette touched one of the small orichalcum beads, not by global warming. History Reiwa Series Mothra vs. Bagan To be added. Battra's Counterattack To be added. Abilities * Bagan can fire invisible energy from his claws. * Bagan can create whirlpools when rising from the ocean. * Bagan has physical wings, giving him the ability to fly. * Bagan possesses extendable claws, movable horns, and a whip-like tail (ムチのようにしなる尾). * Bagan also has black armor (黒いよろい), which was highly resilient to physical attacks. Weaknesses * Bagan can be weakened by Mothra's poisonous powder. * Bagan can be weakened or injured when Lynette also gets hurt, as they are telepathically linked to each other. Filmography * Resurrection of Godzilla (1980; scrapped) * Resurrection of Godzilla (1983; scrapped) * Mothra vs. Bagan/''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1990; scrapped) * Godzilla 3/''Godzilla vs. Bagan'' (1991; scrapped) * Godzilla vs. Bagan (1995; scrapped) * Rebirth of Mothra trilogy (1996-1998; considered) * Yamato Takeru II (1997; scrapped) * Mothra vs. Bagan (2032) Roar Trivia * Bagan is one of only two monsters in the Godzilla franchise to be greater in weight than the final form of Biollante, who weighs in at a lesser 200,000 metric tons. The other is SpaceGodzilla, whose flying form weighs a massive 720,000 metric tons. * "Bagan" is Indonesian for blueprint or draft, a peculiar coincidence given that none of the proposed films involving him were made. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)